talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Start on Practice
Spirit Costume Skill Shiki-Oni's Storyline |-|Sins in Past 1= Alven: Finally, Era Island returns to clam - but perhaps deceptively so. Where is grandma Kuzunoha? She is the owner of this Era Island, she is supposed to follow the cases up... Aisha: Mrs. Kuzunoha may have something more important to deal now. She always seems to be full of wisdom and forethought! Alven: Emm... maybe... Fine, I will give a hand later. But it's not bad to enjoy my leisure time before the next battle comes. Aisha: Definitely, I have never carefully looked at the scenes of this island since I've been here - lying on the soft grass and winds from the sea breezing gently... Wait? Alven: Right... What's up Aisha? Why do you look so serious? Aisha: Some kinds of ominous soul essence are mixed in the sea winds... Oh my god... I have never seen soul essence like this... full of terror, mad and homicidal intent... Alven: What?! Can you sense the probable direction they come from? Aisha: Ok... They're from... the south of the island! Earth Clan: Phew! Let's clean the mess up and start rebuilding the island. The other friends have been cut a lot of woods from the forest. Now we have enough materials. Let's get moving while the day is still light! Mice: Cheep... cheep... Earth Clan: Oh, why there are so many mice here! Birds: Chirp... chirp... Earth Clan: Strange, why are the birds in woods all flying up? They are usually not fidgety like this... Earth Clan: Oh no! I was cutting woods in the forest just now and a large amount of animals and monsters were running against the coast! Earth Clan: Is it an earthquake? I do feel something unusual below my feet... But it seems that cases like this has never happened on the island... Stranger: ......! Earth Clan: Look! Something is coming from the sea... wait... it seems like a... human? Stranger: ......! Earth Clan: There's the ominous flavour from her... Shall we have a talk with her? Are... are you ok? Stranger: Howl--!! Earth Clan: Ah horrible... it does like an earthquake?! Earth Clan: Oh my god... She just took a step, the scaffolds we installed just now have been broken... Stranger: Era Island... kill... all... destroyed...! Earth Clan: Run! Run! She is dashing to us! Stranger: Go to hell! (Pop) Alven: I forbid you to run amok here! Stranger: Get out! Alven: Who are you?! Why do you come here? Stranger: I have to destroy here... destroy all on this island... including you! Alven: Ahem... So heavy the attack is?! It's unbelievable that such strong power can be busted from such a thin body... Stranger: Howl--!! Alven: (She returns fast immediately after receiving attacks... How swift is she! Dammit! I must be blown away if it goes like this...) ???: Caught you, Alven. Alven: Oh... thank you!... who are you? Shiki-Oni: I heard something wrong from this side and just come to have a look~ I didn't mean to see your awkward looking, Alven. Alven: Thanks to you, I'm all right now... But why are you here? You are supposed to be in grandma Kuzunoha's home, aren't you? Shiki-Oni: Since I received commands to guard the residents on this island. Meanwhile, helping the rebuilding here is one of my missions as well~ Alven: Ok... Then let's defeat this guy at first. Shiki-Oni: Yes my lord~ No matter what kind of enemies... oh? Stranger: ......! Alven: Be careful! She is coming! Shiki-Oni: Humph! Her wrist force is so strong...! Stranger: Finally... I finally meet you... Back Oni...! Shiki-Oni: ......! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Shiki-Oni: ...step back... Oni Lord Domination! Stranger: Ah... Alven: The one that did not take a step back when receiving my all-out attack is... easily blown away?! So strong... Is that the real power of Shiki-Oni?! (But... why she is somehow different from my memory before...? The Shiki-Oni in usual time is calm and sedate, she can easy to handle herself even though she is in the battle. "Just right" is the usual feel of battling with her, both when I was young and I am now in adult. However... the case in the battle just now we're totally different...) Stranger: Hahahaha-- just being destroyed! Shiki-Oni: Adamas Force - Frenzied Beast Slay! Alven: (They pounced in exactly the same way, even compared who would be faster?!) Stranger: Ouch...! Bones were broken, blood was splashing out of the ruptured internal organs... Hahaha... Good job... This is the real of you! But... you should have used this kind of slash... You are supposed to good at skills... Shiki-Oni: ......! Stranger: What are your guarding? Is the boy behind you? Hahah... I see... This is the command from that woman, isn't it? I must completely untie the rope on you... I must destroy everything she held dear! I will... raze the whole Era Island into ruins! I will crush all things here! Shiki-Oni: ...such power... Stranger: Ah... It's the power with overbear! Alven: So strong the pressure is... I could hard to breath even just stand here... Shiki-Oni: Ah... Alven: Are you okay? Shiki-Oni! Shiki-Oni: As you mentioned before, she's really a touch nut to crack. I'm sorry for the bad work... Alven: Never mind... Firstly, we should temporarily retreat and hurry up finding a way to fight against her! She seems to come for me, then I'll get her attention. Shiki-Oni: Be careful! Alven: ...Let's go. I'll lead her to grandma Kuzunoha's house, where is the position with your spiritual selves. By the way... I have something else to ask you. |-|Sins in Past 2= Shiki-Oni: According to your plan, Alven, she really follow us up. Alven: What... Not only the power of light, but also the speed is so great... Damn... Shiki-Oni: Then... Alven... What did you want to ask me just now? Alven: I noticed that... she called you as... back Oni? Moreover, when you battled against her, the slash and skills you used were totally different from your usually do... You two seem to be so similar... Shiki-Oni: ...Must I tell you the truth? Alven: (Nod in silence) Shiki-Oni: ...Alven, actually... "Back Oni"... had been my name before I became the maid of Kuzunoha. Alven: But you have been a maid by Kuzunoha's side as long as I can remember... Then... Why did you become her maid? Shiki-Oni: As "Back Oni", I was defeated by master, Kuzunoha, in a decisive battle... Therefore I became her maid based on the contract we had made before. Alven: Being defeated by... Were you the enemy against grandma Kuzunoha before?! But... as I know, grandma Kuzunoha is not the one addicts to provoking others. Shiki-Oni: Exactly, she will just appear in front of the notorious villains and punish them -- like the day she battle against Hades and defeated him. Alven: You... you were... Shiki-Oni: You're right Alven... At that time, I was... Oh, that guy comes again! I will tell you more after defeating her. Alven: OK, it may be a hard work! Let's do our best to fight with her! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: She is much stronger... I have pins and needles in my hands only when I receive her attack with my sword... Wait, there's a weak point! Shiki-Oni! Shiki-Oni: Yes, sir! Just remove your defense, Alven -- Octopath - Dragon Keel! Stranger: What... what the hell... Hahahaha -- Why are you still so strong?! Why the power on you did not disappear?! Why don't you come back...? You still have the power like this... We could be back to the past... back to the time when we had war everywhere to constantly prove our power...! That should be our life style! As the warriors of our Soul Clan, we have our significant course named "Oni Lord"! Alven: ...Shiki-Oni... Shiki-Oni: You know, that kind of life had been given up. Stranger: What had Kuzunoha done to you?! Shiki-Oni: This is my choice, but you may not be able to understand now. Stranger: I... I see... I can judge correctly, my decision is truth! I will! I will destroy all here -- GHAAA ---!! Alven: The ground is shaking...! Shiki-Oni: Yes, this is... the real power of her. She seems to be so angry~ While, luckily, her precision of the attack would be lower in this case. Please be careful to dodge her attack and keep the action. Alven: Ok. Shiki-Oni: Find the interval of her skills. Stranger: Howl--!! Alven: I got it! There's a weak point and it must appear after she successfully dodge! Alven & Shiki-Oni: Howl!! Strike Slash & Adamas Force - Elbowing! Stranger: Ah --- Alven: Just the time, draw back a distance! Shiki-Oni: OK! Alven: Hoo... Finally, I can have a rest... Shiki-Oni: What about wiping the sweat? I took a towel~ Alven: Be thoughtful in such strange places... you are indeed Shiki-Oni... Shiki-Oni: I appreciate it very much. Alven: Then let's continue the last topic about your story -- Shiki-Oni: It's a long time ago... it's too long for me to remember the exact time. There were two brave and battle wise warriors of Soul Clan on the Far Eastern, called "Front Oni" and "Back Oni". As the faith of a warrior, "Strong" is the only goal. The performance of "Strong" is break and crush all barriers in front of them. Therefore, they two kept killing and destroying. They broke off enemies' swords and smash their armours. Calling horrible monsters by Onmyo Magic, the two Onis broke the enemies' limbs and extracted the tusks. They destroyed the castle, in which enemy's General hid himself, and burned the towers. They kept winning and kept challenging the stronger enemies. On one day after that, they met the strongest enemy they have ever seen -- It's called as "God" by the residents there. That was such an unprecedented intensive fight. The sea was rolling with anger from "God" and the rainstorm condensed from blood fell heavily from the sky. With the cooperation, they finally defeated and killed the "God", then... They devoured the God's blood and flesh as the spoils of war. Enormous power enriched their bodies, however, they were not satisfied even after a battle with such a strong opponent. They were still looking for a battle against a more mighty rival... Rivals that deserve to taste such kind of power from them. So they began to travel everywhere. Guard: Too bad! The gate of city... the gate...!! The gate was broken by two of the Soul Clan.... just with the hands! Leader Guard: The enemies come... Fall in and defend! Strike the bell and alert the residents to take refuge on it! Guard: Sorry... it could hard to defend! They just slightly shook their hands and that messed up all our defense grid! Front Oni: ...Hem, too weak you are. Back Oni: No more strong warriors here? It's said that here is the port city receiving thousands of ships from everywhere. Therefore we selected and came here hoping to come up with any challenge here. Hurry up! Ask the foreign travelers to come here! Leader Guard: Dammit... Go to the harbor and explain them the situations here! If they wanted to be besieged by adventurers and mercenaries from all over the world... Let it go! Guard: Yes, sir! Adventurer: Ah... My sword... Back Oni: It is better to throw away this inferior toothpick soon, though I don't think you would need it later. Elementalist: Well, pay attention to may magic -- (Wait... Why I can't say anything?!) Front Oni: Too late, too late... You'd better to prepare the mantra early than to have the time to talk nonsense just before. So Now? Just die! Guard: Oh... My God! The mercenaries could still not defeat that 2 monsters... Back Oni: No more stronger challengers? Or you think that we will be satisfied with the battles so far? Well... If there's no more strong warriors... let's make it in ruins here! Either you all are killed here, or find a strong to satisfy us! Hahaha, drown yourselves into scream, fear and smash -- ...Then, all go to hell, nonentities! |-|Sins in Past 3= Alven: ...In other words, at that time you were... a monster... that were just addicted to power and challenge and ignored anything else...? Shiki-Oni: Pule~ I feel sad that you describe me so, Alven~ Alven: ...Sorry... Shiki-Oni: Just for fun, it's indeed so. We were indeed "Oni Lord" at that time. The creature that dye the ground dull-red, crush cities into ruins and make sky rain in blood... We were likely to be fascinated by the pleasure from unlimited power... like what you have seen. Stranger: Ahhhh -- Hahahaha ---!! Stranger: Broken! Crush! All to be smash...!! Alven: Tsk! She follows up again! What about this... Flame Cleave! Stranger: Flame as a joke... Alven: Shiki-Oni, hurry up! Shiki-Oni: Ok! Adamas Force - Iron Mountain! Stranger: Tsk... Alven: It's fought off again... What happened after that? Shiki-Oni: You are really interested in this story, Alven. Then let me continue this story -- Front Oni: ...Boring. Be really of, we have almost killed everyone here, but nobody stands out and stop us. Back Oni: Truly get tired of it. Get ready to complete this slaughter. I will let this city become the symbol of our power... Front Oni: Aha! I wonder how many living people left here... Hmmm? Back Oni: A new prey? Front Oni: Someone comes... from there. Shiki-Oni: From the dark bloody street, passing through piles of dead bodies and skeletons, a woman came, walking slowly but graciously. She did not wear armor or sword, nor holding strange weapons used by magicians. She hid her appearance using the folding fan, I cannot recognize her expression -- I only remember her eyes, when staring at them, it feels like I'm gazing at the abyss. I finally felt a flicker of fear, but the excitement soon occupied my sense. My instinct told me... She was very strong. Front Oni: Who are you? Back Oni: We expect you to bring us more joy. Girl: Umph... I'm here to bring you the thrill of fighting, and satisfy your desire for a strong opponent... Meanwhile, I will stop your atrocities here. Front Oni: Hah! Interesting. What a ranter we have for here. Back Oni: Let's see if you deserve what you've said! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Shiki-Oni: The way the things went on was far beyond our expectation. That woman was too strong. Even though we tried our best, we could hardly defend ourselves in front of her unpredictable magic. Front Oni: Dammit! I never see any magic barrage so intense like this... We can't even access her! Back Oni: Don't forget we are a group! Help me to break through! Front Oni: Ok, let's go! Girl: Oh? When one rushes at full speed, another one steps on the former to accelerate again and try to cross my barrage? Good idea, but... Front Oni: Where are you looking at! Our speed is far more agile than you have imagined! Back Oni: We made it! Oni Lord Domination! Girl: Humph... Back Oni: Why... the power is surely enough to break her barrage, why it feels like we have hit on nothingness?! Shiki-Oni: In the next second, I raised my head vaguely, and found that the night was illuminated by numerous shining stars. But I realized immediately that -- they were not stars, but countless magic balls floating in mid-air, ready to attack. I did not know how to express the shock I felt at that moment and gave up defending myself. Front Oni: Ahhhh -- Ache! You brute...! Back Oni! You're fine?! Girl: ...... Front Oni: You Dammit! Get away from Back Oni! Girl: Astounding willpower~ Still want to protect your companion even you cannot move anymore? Back Oni: ............ Back Oni: Um... I still have one last thing to do. Girl: Oh? What kind of struggle can you do for now? Back Oni: Front Oni... Front Oni: Back Oni! I... I'm coming now! Back Oni: ...No, you have to... leave here. Front Oni: Stop your nonsense! I will never abandon you! Back Oni: I'm sorry... Adamas Force - Oni Lord Hurl. Front Oni: No... No!!! Girl: Run up your final strength to throw your companion to a safe place? Back Oni: I lost. You are strong, and deal my life as the way you like. Girl: No, I will not kill you... Or to say, the power you have shown truly impressed me. How about making a contract with me and becoming my shikigami? Oh, precisely speaking, to become my maid. Back Oni: Are you humiliating me? Do you think I would become your puppet willingly? Even if I lost, I still hold my dignity of a warrior. Girl: Ah... I have a question for you. What are the reasons for your failure? Back Oni: ...I'm not strong enough. Girl: Exactly not. You lost because you are too strong. Back Oni: What...?! |-|Sins in Past 4= Alven: She follows us to here without any doubt... Shiki-Oni, summon your clones. Shiki-Oni: Yes -- Try this! Octopath hit! Stranger: Mount Rip-through Blow. Shiki-Oni: (Cough)... Stranger: You're weaker than before... Your clones are shattered... Alven: One of Shiki-Oni's clone has been shredded?! Shiki-Oni: You are faster than before... Stranger: Take back your clones and fight with me using your complete power! Why you still keep living this way! Umph... Hem... Hahahaha... Ah, forget it... One day I will kill that woman and then you can get rid of her control... Wait for me... Do wait for me... I will save you!! The militant god devoured by us -- burn your fury and life, and give me more power! Alven: The power is has once again increased?! Stranger: Do not suppress your nature! You must be excited... facing an opponent so strong like me! Just like what we were in our old days -- Shiki-Oni: .........Grrrrr...... Alven: (Do my eyes deceive me... For a moment, the expression of Shiki-Oni is so ferocious.) Shiki-Oni: ...Probably you still in the past, and do not change at all. But, I am not what I was used to be. Now, I'm the maid of Master Kuzunoha. Following her order, I am here to guard her living place and the whole Era Island. Stranger: Following her order...? We should have been so powerful that nothing could restrain us... Why... Why---!! Alven: Her attack is so fierce... Shiki-Oni, let me fight with you -- Shiki-Oni: ......It's fine, please stay behind, Alven. Alven: ......?! Shiki-Oni: This is my battle. Alven: ......But...... Shiki-Oni: It's my mission and duty to protect your safety and Era Island. I've sweared to you that I will become a perfect maid in the future, right? And the way to become a perfect maid, is to complete the need of the master in the most elegant and skillful way. So, please give me your order, my young master Alven. Command me to bring you victory with all my power. Alven: ............I understand. I command you, Shiki-Oni, defeat the enemies in front and bring peace to Era Island! Shiki-Oni: Yes, my young master! Stranger: ......... Shiki-Oni: Time for an end. Following the order of my masters, I will stop you here! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Shiki-Oni: I have not finished the story yet. Let one of my clones tell you the rest during the battle. The reason of your failure is not lack of strength, but you are too powerful. The woman smiled and said. Back Oni: What...?! I lost because I'm too strong? Girl: Exactly. Your power is not gained by yourself but given by others, so you cannot control them totally. You only know to release your power without realizing the importance of bearing and catching the chance. You failed to master and control the power, on the contrary, you are dominated by this power -- So, when you pure power could not defeat your enemy, your weak points will be exposed, then... You are destined to lose. Back Oni: If I can master this power, I would have chance to win even having you as my rival? Girl: Who knows? How about having a try? Back Oni: Hmm... You're right. Fine, I agree to conclude a contract with you and become your servant -- But I still do not know your name. Girl: You can call me...... Kuzunoha. Stranger: Smash -- ! I'm not stronger than you! Shiki-Oni: ......Humph! Stranger: Show me all the power you have -- or you will never defeat me! Shiki-Oni: Not necessarily. There are... five clones left. That's enough. Stranger: I will shred all your clones -- What can the mosquito-like attack do?! Are you no longer pursuing power and give up to become stronger? Shiki-Oni: No, I did not give up. My master told me that the strength and ego are not advantages -- The power that you failed to control does not belong to you. It's you who got trapped and stopped to pursue the real power. Stranger: Shut up! This is only the cooperation between the clones... Limp and shuffling! -- Adamas Force - Dragon Slayer Blow! I've told you that your attack has no -- What?! Shiki-Oni: Ridge-Blow. Stranger: Ahem... Attack along with clones during the interval of my movement? Shiki-Oni: No yet finished. Second blow, Bone Strike. Clones left... 4. Stranger: Damn -- ! Shiki-Oni: Third blow, Arm Crack. 3 clones left. Stranger: Why... Why I failed to change the rhythm of my movement! Why I have no other choice than showing my weak point like this? Shiki-Oni: You have realized it? Your power is so strong that you cannot control it. So, when you release full of your power, the result is already doomed. Let's end this battle now. Last blow... covered by two of the clones... Stranger: Let me smash them all -- !! Alven: All the clones... are shred?! Stranger: No need to defend myself! I will destroy that young man! I will make Kuzunoha regret in her whole life! Your last clone cannot stop me! Alven: ---!? Shiki-Oni: It's over now. Stranger: What?! Shiki-Oni: Armadas Force -- Skull Burst. Stranger: ...Urgh... What... What?! Why I can't... move my body... Move! This body... Move for me!! Shiki-Oni: Break the connection of the joints by continuously hitting key points of the body. This may go beyond your understanding, for you only know to release your power like a fool. Stranger: I... was defeated... by you... Oooh... Ahhh -- !! Shiki-Oni: You are always a cry baby since the past... In fact, my ego has always been stronger than you, and it is harder for me to accept my failure. Stranger: ...Then why -- Shiki-Oni: You've asked me the reason that I chose to become a maiden. That is my practice, and the promise I've made with my master -- Stranger: Promise...? Shiki-Oni: If I can finish all her orders and commands, serve my enemy calmly and forbearingly... Probably someday I will comprehend the real strength, which can free me from my past failure. Learn to control emotions and impulse, follow the orders from others and complete the task using the most efficient way... Should the battle be like this? Understand when you should fight and know how much power you should take when facing your opponent. Whether you are fighting with a child or a strong enemy, you can achieve the desired result with perfection. Only the power that you can control freely belongs to you. But in the past, both of us were puppet dominated by the power which did not belong to us at all. Stranger: ...Next time... Next time... I will... Alven: The body of that guy... has turned into pieces and disappeared... (Just like when the clones of Shiki-Oni is shred... Could it be...?) Shiki-Oni: I gave you a chance to think again, just like what my master had done to me that day. I will wait for the day we meet again. You must be more mature at that time...... Front Oni. Alven: The rebuilt village was destroyed again... and because the beasts and monsters were disturbed, there were still a lot of messes to deal with... Shiki-Oni: Give us an order and we can complete them perfectly~ Alven: I am not used to giving commands... What's more, this is also an exercise for me. But... That stranger... Shiki-Oni: You are clever enough to know who she is. Alven: Yes, I just want to know... your future plan? After all, the reason you stay along with Kuzunoha... Shiki-Oni: Don't mind, Alven. I will continue to serve my master and follow her order. Before I have the ability to make an end to all the intertwined karma and fate, I will keep my practice. My practice has not ended yet. If you need my help, just command. No matter how difficult the requirements are, I will try my best to complete them perfectly -- This is my way of a maiden~! Category:Soul Spirit